Goosebumps
by OfficialWhiteFireTheDragon
Summary: Dominic expected nothing more than a boring visit with her older cousin but her expectations are quickly dashed when the goosebumps monsters are released from their books and she befriends Slappy when he finds out that she is an actual monster. She is torn between protecting the humans from the monsters and keeping the monsters safe from Stine.
1. Family Reunion

"How did I get suckered into this?" Dominic thought glumly as she looked out the bus window. The green eyes of her reflection stared back. She was going to visit her cousin Amanda Brooks who had just gotten her first job as a police officer in a town called Madison. How that ditsy girl made it through the police academy was a mystery to her. This was not how she imagined spending her break. Dominic had hoped to get at least a little bit further on the book she was writing. Luckily she knew a pack of werewolves that she had helped with a territorial dispute that she could hang out with. They had kids who like her were seventeen.

The bus finally reached its destination. Dominic was the only one to get off here. The wind blew her long blonde hair behind her. She grabbed her duffle and looked around at the town thinking how boring this visit was going to be. She had no idea how wrong she was.

Dominic didn't see her cousin anywhere but she knew where she lived so she started walking. She knocked on the door and a few seconds later her cousin answered the door with a shocked look on her face. "Oh no. I'm so sorry. I totally forgot you were coming today." She said hugging her cousin. Like I said, she was ditsy. Amanda had shoulder length blonde with waves that put Dominic's to shame as well as brilliant blue eyes. "What's with the uniform?" Dominic asked looking her cousin over. She had to admit her cousin almost looked like a police officer. "Oh I go on duty in about an hour." Amanda informed her. "You'll be on your own tonight but we can hang out tomorrow." Dominic smiled. "I have some friends in town. Maybe I'll stop by the station later and bring you and the other officers a snack." Dominic told her cousin. "Well, be careful." Amanda said sarcastically. Dominic rolled her eyes. "You're not the only one with training you know. I can handle myself." She shot back. She had just gotten back from army basic training a few months back. "Yeah, yeah you're a soldier now. I know" Amanda joked.

Amanda left a short while later saying she didn't want to be late to her first night on the job. Dominic left shortly after to meet up with the wolf pack. They were happy to see her. "What are you doing here" Sadie asked her rushing over to her a big smile on her face. Sadie was the alpha's daughter. Before she could answer Leroy, the alpha, approached holding out his hand. "Good to see you White Fire." Dominic smiled taking his hand in a firm handshake. White Fire was her nickname that most of the magical community knew her by. She found it very flattering. "I'm here visiting my cousin who is just starting as a police officer and I'm just going to go ahead and say this. I'm really sorry but crime rates are probably going to sky rocket." The rest of the pack had gathered around and all laughed at this joke. "All joking aside is she a dragon too?" Leroy asked. "No she's a human." Dominic informed him. "Well that's too bad. Wouldn't mind having one of your kind around and on the force. Hey speaking of the force I heard you joined the army." He said. Leroy had been in the Marines when he was younger. "Yes sir." She confirmed. Leroy looked down at her his face showing his deep thought. "Well at least you didn't join the chair force." "he laughed patting her shoulder. They both laughed but none of the other pack members were military so they didn't get the joke. "Or coast guard." Dominic commented. They both laughed harder at this.

"So you guys want to hang out tonight." Dominic asked the three young wolves as the rest of the pack walked away. "Sorry but our homecoming dance is tonight." Cody informed her. Dominic pretended to be hurt. "You guys are gonna abandon me?" They knew she was joking. "Well you could come with us to as one of our dates." James joked. "Oh no, my own homecoming dance was hell. I don't want to ruin yours." Dominic smiled. "Go have fun" "Will do." Sadie smiled giving her a mock salute. Dominic trotted over to the pack alpha. "Leroy before I forget, as this is not my territory do I have your permission to hunt while here?" she asked. "Of course." He said without hesitation. They had to leave a short while later to get the younger wolves ready for the dance. She did not envy them.

Dominic walked around for a few hours until she came to the grocery store. She decided to make good on her promise to bring her cousin a snack. She knew it was cliché but she bought donuts. She figured her cousin was going to need all the sugar she could get to stay awake. It was dark now. Dominic walked down the back alley to the police station. She had no idea of the chaos that had occurred on the other side of the buildings. Only when she entered the police station through the back did she realize something was wrong.


	2. An Unexpected Encounter

The station was almost completely dark but Dominic's dragon eyes allowed her to see clearly. "Amanda?" she called, "I brought you donuts." She walked further into the station but didn't see anyone. She set the donuts on a desk. "Hello?" Dominic called stepping into lobby. "Well, hello there." Dominic turned to look where the voice had come from. She felt her heart begin to race when she saw the ventriloquist dummy sitting on the couch staring straight at her. "Amanda that's not funny. You know dolls freak me out." Dominic yelled still searching for where her cousin was hiding. Long story short she had dealt with a doll possessed by a demon in the past and it had left her scarred. "You aren't so bad looking yourself." The dummy said shifting positions. Dominic took a step back and finally caught sight of her cousin. She and another officer were trapped in ice. "Oh crap" she said turning back to the dummy. His smile grew more menacing and aliens burst through the front door. They fired a freeze ray at her but Dominic easily deflected it with her own ice powers. A ball of purple energy formed in her free hand and she fired it at the aliens knocking them out of the way and giving her a clear exit.

Dominic bolted through the open front doors and saw the destruction that had been caused. She didn't stop to gawk. She just continued to run. Slappy got to his feet and hurried to the door laughing. "Ho we got a runner!" He whistled and a werewolf came running around the corner. "Go get her boy" Slappy commanded.

Dominic jumped over fallen powerlines and dodged around cars. She heard snarls coming from behind her and glanced back to see the werewolf pursuing her. It was not one of werewolves she knew. Dominic knew she wasn't going to outrun him in human form and even if she could he could easily track her. She had an idea. Dominic leapt on top of a car using it to gain height and jumped against a wall rebounding and colliding with the werewolf knocking him to the ground. Her claws outstretched and her eyes glowing purple she roared at him revealing that some of her teeth had become sharp. This werewolf looked different than any she had ever seen. Not just the fact that he was wearing tattered clothes which was rare to see in actual werewolves but the shape of his face was different. Much broader than a normal werewolf of his type. His ears were also closer together than they should be. The werewolf pushed away from her yelping in fear. It ran away as fast as it could, whining as he fled. This was a very young werewolf she realized. Dominic retracted her claws and turned back to normal catching her breath. She took a few deep breaths to calm down. She had to face her fear. Dominic waved her hand and a shadow responded, climbing the wall. She passed through it disappearing.

"What is taking so long." Slappy demanded growing impatient and tapping his foot. Suddenly the werewolf he had sent after the girl ran past in fear whimpering loudly. "What the?" he said open mouthed as he watched the werewolf run down the street. "You know you shouldn't send a puppy to do an alpha's job" Slappy jumped and turned to see the girl he had sent the werewolf after sitting in a chair. "Did I scare you?" Dominic asked. "You" Slappy growled. The room grew darker for a moment. When it returned to normal Slappy had changed positioned but so had Dominic. Slappy was even more surprised so he tried again and the same thing happened. Slappy grew a little frustrated and tried one last time. This time he didn't see her anywhere. "You know I usually don't let guys get this far till at least the third date." Slappy turned to see that he was sitting on her lap with a smile on her face. She was obviously amused at his confusion and didn't often get to play with her prey. Slappy jumped off her lap and backed away from her. "What are you some kind of witch?" Slappy demanded. Dominic's eyes glowed purple a she narrowed her eyes at the dummy. "Why do people always think I'm a witch? She yelled. "The real question here is what are you?" The dummy mimicked her glare. "I am Slappy." Dominic studied him. Her eyes turned completely purple. Whatever he was he wasn't a demon which made Dominic feel relieved. Satisfied her eyes returned to normal. "I am Dominic. You wanna tell me why the town is in chaos?" "Oh that." Slappy laughed, "That's what happens when the monsters escaped from their books." It was Dominic's turn to be confused. Slappy explained about being trapped in a book for all these years and she couldn't help but feel sorry for the monsters. The destruction also made sense. She had seen what happened when certain monsters first got their powers. Here there were at least a hundred angry monsters emerging from their prison of a book.

"So who trapped you?" Dominic asked. "My papa but you would know him as R. L. Stine." Slappy said now sitting opposite to her. "The guy who made the Haunting Hour?" she asked. Slappy raised an eyebrow. "What's the Haunting Hour?" he asked. "Oh it's a really creepy TV series that I used to watch when I was younger." She informed him. "You're kidding me." Slappy gasped. "No, should I know him from somewhere else?" Dominic asked. Slappy couldn't tell if she was serious or not. "He wrote the Goosebumps books." Slappy informed her. "I've never heard of them." Dominic stated. Slappy sat back with an awestruck look on his face. "Boy you must have been sheltered." He laughed. "Tell me something I don't know." She smiled. "So what now?" Slappy asked studying her. "Well I don't see a problem with you or the others walking free as long as you follow two simple rules. Keep hidden from humans and do not kill them." Dominic stated. "Why you got to take all the fun out of life." Slappy sighed. "They're not my rules. They are the rules of the magic and monster community." She said. "Monster community?" Slappy questioned. "You really think I'm the only monster?" Slappy was about to say something but a high pitched wail in the distance caught both of their attention.

"Oh no!" Dominic gasped jumping to her feet. "What?" Slappy demanded. "That's a werewolf distress call." She said moving towards the door. "So something's wrong with one of my papa's werewolves?" Slappy demanded following her. "No it's from one of mine." She said. "Wait!" Slappy called. "What now?" Dominic demanded turning back. Her eyes glowed purple. "You want a ride?" Slappy grinned pointing to a car that suddenly jumped to life. She felt a little bad now for snapping at him. "Slappy I appreciate the offer and that is a sweet ride but I can get there faster on my own." She said taking off running. "My car can get there faster." Slappy shouted. "Not unless it fly!" Dominic called back as her wings appeared in a burst of white fire. In a single powerful flap, she was airborne and moving extremely fast. Slappy gazed up at her smiling. "You are full of surprises." He commented before climbing into the haunted car.


	3. Pack Down

Dominic soared above the forest frantically searching for any sign of the pack. She saw something flash in moonlight and quickly circled back and landed. She had found the pack but to her horror they were frozen in ice and she had a pretty good idea who had done this. Dominic noticed that they were all frozen in attack positions. She could make out a very faint slow heartbeat. They were alive but in stasis. She would have to be very careful thawing them out. Dominic formed a large fireball between her hands. She moved her hands manipulating the fire to swirl around each werewolf slowly melting them. Slappy arrived a few minutes later. She didn't pay him any attention as she worked her spell. He could only see her silhouette against the fire. Slappy had never seen magic like this before and it intrigued him.

"They're huge." Slappy commented looking at the frozen wolves. Dominic spoke a few words in an ancient language Slappy didn't recognize before lowering arms and turning to him. The fire continued on its own. "They're full grown." She replied. Slappy could see her angry glowing eyes. "You wouldn't be behind this would you?" Dominic growled, her eyes accusing. "I didn't do anything." Slappy said giving her an innocent look. She was about to accuse further when the sound of ice cracking and gasps from the thawing wolves. She took control of the fire again moving it away from the wolves and gently lowered them to the ground with her telekinesis. She kept the fire over them to continue warming them. Dominic moved to Leroy. He was still gasping for breath. His eyes rolled back as he struggled to move. Dominic moved to her knees to better interact with the massive wolf. "Easy Marine." She cooed. Slappy watched as pale light appeared in her palm and she moved it over the werewolf's body. "Be still." She whispered and the wolf stopped moving. Dominic rested a hand on the wolf's forehead for a few seconds, a look of realization crossing her face.

Dominic moved to the four other werewolves and proceeded to heal them. Slappy watched her with increased interest. He noticed that there were three different types of werewolf so he proceeded to ask her about it. "You're observant." She commented. "Well there are two ways to become a werewolf. You can be born one or infected via bite or blood. The ones that look like giant wolves are genetic while the one that appear more human like were infected. Then you have what is called a genetic infected like the one you sent after me earlier." "I don't get it." Slappy said raising an eyebrow at her. "Nobody does." Dominic smiled. "The best way I can explain it is that they have the werewolf gene but it's not active until they become infected which is why they are larger and more wolf-like than just the straight infected. She finished healing the last wolf. "Gosh you real monsters are complicated." He laughed. "I don't know you seem pretty real to me." Dominic commented as she condensed the fires at the wolves' sides.

"Well they're going to be out of it for a while and it's not a good idea to move them." Dominic said rising to her feet. She looked down at Slappy. "Listen I'm sorry about accusing you earlier. The wolves saw your aliens and freaked out." "What did one of them tell you that?" he asked. "No I read one of their minds" she stated as if it was no big deal. Slappy gave her an odd look. "Like I said complicated. "You have no idea." She laughed returning to human form. "Come on I'll give you a ride back to town." He said and the car again jumped to life. "What is it with you and trying to get me in your car." Dominic asked. She was joking and Slappy knew it but the car revved as if insulted. Dominic studies the hotrod for a moment. "Alright," she shrugged walking to the car. "How did you even get this thing in here?" A magician never reveals his secrets" Slappy smirked. "Smart ass." She smiled back. She was really starting to like this adorable little dummy.


	4. Not One of Us

"I have to admit it brings the Fast and Furious side of me out." She commented. "What's Fast and Furious?" Slappy asked as they got into car. "It's a series of movies about underground car racing." Dominic told him. A thought occurred. The first of the series came out a long time ago and was extremely popular. "How long have you been trapped in that book?" she asked. "What year is it?" Slappy asked. "2013." "Well let's see the last time I was out was in 1999 so about fourteen years." Slappy sighed. "Dang. Maybe when this is all over I can take you somewhere safe." Dominic commented glancing down at her phone. There was no signal. "That's weird." she knew she had a signal earlier. This could not be good. Slappy noticed. "Got a hot date or something?" he asked sarcastically. "No of course not. You know anyone who would date something like me?" she asked this time being completely serious. "You never did tell me what you are." Slappy commented. Dominic hesitated before answering. "I'm a dragon." She finally said. "You're kidding me." Slappy laughed looking at her. "You're not kidding. You're really a fire breathing dragon?" "Yep." She said unenthusiastically avoiding his eyes. Slappy moved closer to her.

Suddenly the car sped up and swerved throwing Slappy back to the driver's side. Dominic was held in place by her seatbelt. The air suddenly became very cold and the seatbelt pulled tighter slowly crushing her. She tried to undo the belt but it would budge. "Becka stop it!" Slappy yelled to the back seat. Dominic turned to see who he was yelling at and came face to face the rotting corpse of a girl. Shae was a ghost. "You should have run when you had the chance. Now you're gonna die" Becka hissed. The air grew colder and the seatbelt tighter. "Becka!" Slappy yelled again but she ignored him. Dominic extended her claws and electricity began to spark between them. Before Becka could react Dominic had reached around and grabbed her chest. Her claws wrapped around where her heart should have been and pulled the ghost closer. Becka was forced to look into her glowing eyes. "It's gonna take a lot more than you to kill me so I suggest you stop before I really hurt you." Dominic threatened. Slappy's eyes flicked back and forth between the two. He could see the electricity increase when Becka did not comply. She began to gasp as if suffocating. The car stuttered in sync. "Becka!" Slappy warned again and she finally released Dominic. Dominic retracted her claws releasing the ghost. Becka disappeared from sight but almost as if a final insult the spun in a wide circle throwing Slappy into Dominic before coming to a stop.

Dominic jumped out as fast as she could. She shivered from the lingering cold. "I don't think your car likes me very much." she commented as Slappy climbed out of the open door. "Don't mind her. She's just trying to make a point." Slappy said glancing back. "Don't worry about it. It's not the first time a ghost has tried to kill me and it probably won't be the last. Ghosts don't usually like dragons. Dominic said. This peaked Slappy's interest. "Any particular reason why? He asked. "They have a tendency to freak out when they realize we can see them." Dominic said checking her phone once again. Still no signal. Not good. "Slappy I would love to stick around and chat all night but I've got to run some interference on the social before it draws in a ton of hunters." She said. Slappy raised an eyebrow at her. "Hunters? That's what you're afraid of?" he laughed. "Very much so." Dominic said staying serious and walking away.

To Slappy's surprise she quickened into a run and burst into and explosion of white flame surrounded her forcing him to shield his eyes from the brightness. When he looked up his face turned to aw as he watched the massive dragon that had appeared running on all fours open her wings and was in the air in one powerful stroke.

"What is wrong with you Slappy?" Becka's raspy voice demanded. Slappy turned to see that Becka had reappeared in the seat. Her dead eyes stared down at him full of anger. "Me? What's your problem Becka?" Slappy demanded. "Why are you paying so much attention to that girl?" Becka demanded. "You shouldn't even be giving her the time of day! She's not one of us!" "Becka just shut up now before I do something that you'll regret." Slappy warned narrowing his brown eyes her. She grew silent. "Good now let's find Stine and end this."


	5. Abby

Dominic would have loved to see the look on Slappy's face when she transformed. The expressions when people saw her transform for the first time never got old. She didn't have time to revel in her satisfaction she had to get a message out fast. She had a feeling this was going to get out of hand quickly. She didn't have to worry about any humans who were not frozen looking up and spotting her. Her purple scaled were almost perfect for these nighttime flights. The ground beneath her rushed past in a blur as she came to her cousin's house. She shifted back to human and hurried upstairs and tossed her cellphone on her bed. It was useless to her. Dominic went to the bathroom mirror. "Please let this work!" She prayed as she touched the mirror and focused. The glass rippled like a stone in water before smoothing out again.

At first she saw nothing but she soon sighed in relieve as her friend Abby appeared shuffling around her bedroom. Abby was like every other goth girl in the world except instead of being gloomy she was the most optimistic person Dominic knew. Abby was also one of the few witches she knew. "Abby!" Dominic called but she didn't seem to hear her. "Abby!" she called more forcefully. Abby turned to the mirror. "Dominic I'm so glad to see you what's up?" Abby smiled. "I need help." Dominic stated. "What happened?" Abby asked the smile disappearing from her face. "Do you know who R. L. Stine is?" Dominic asked. "Only one of the best horror writers in history." Abby commented. "Why?" "Well because as it turns out they're all real and are tearing this town apart." Dominic informed her. Abby's eyes widened. "All as in all of them? As in every single one? Oh that's really bad but how is that even possible. R. L. Stine isn't a wizard or a sorcerer. I should know I checked!" Abby declared. "Beats the heck out of me but what I do know is that they have been trapped in books for years." Dominic explained. "Oh wow I would be angry too if that were me. Wait a minute how do you know they were trapped in books?" Abby asked. "Slappy told me." Dominic informed her. A look of horror came over Abby's face. "No! no! no! You cannot believe anything that dummy says. He is evil! She yelled. Dominic thought for a moment that she was going to try to jump through the mirror. "You need to find Stine and get him to fix this mess!" "That's part of the problem. Every monster is out there looking for him too. Abby I think they are going to kill him and everyone in this town." Dominic informed her friend. "Whoa. Now Stine I can understand but everybody?" Abby responded. "They've knocked out all communication and frozen pretty much every adult in the town and you know how helpless kids and even teenagers are in these sort of situations. On top of all that all the adult werewolves are down. This is a carefully calculated attack." Dominic said. "Wow that sounds a lot like the books." Abby commented. "I'm headed your way!" Abby stepped out of view of the mirror. She came back into view a few seconds later. "Where are you?" she asked. "Madison, Delaware and see who you can find to help. All I've got here is three juvie werewolves to work with." Dominic said. "Will do!" Abby said flashing two thumbs up. Dominic pulled her hand away breaking the connection. Now to find Stine.


	6. Betrayal

Dominic was soaring high above the town a few minutes later. From up here she could see the full extent of the damage done. She spotted several monsters down below. Mummies, a terrifying looking clown, a yeti, a few werewolves and a giant praying mantis but no humans. Well except for the frozen ones. The monsters didn't pay her any mind. They seemed more interested in the frozen humans. Some of the monsters had started to circle them. Luckily they stopped and she didn't have to intervene. Dominic had almost given up hope of finding Stine when she spotted a group of people running away from the cemetery. She dove and landing in front don't them.

"Don't scream." Dominic warned. Despite her warning Champ let out a shrill scream and attempted to flee. Dominic whistled which was very hard to do in this from summoning a shadow beast to bring him back. Her shadow beasts resembled dark grey short haired dogs with skinny tails longer hair on the head and neck, much like a lion, that matted to look like spikes. All her shadow beasts had pure purple eyes the same color as hers signifying the control she had over them. She could make them as big as needed. The one sent after champ carried him in its teeth by the collar of his suit. The shadow beast dropped Champ with the other three. "Good job now all the monsters know exactly where we are!" Dominic said summoning three more shadow beasts. "You're not one." of mine the older gentleman commented. "Wait," Dominic said facing him. "You're R. L. Stine?" "Yes and If I might ask are you a real dragon?" "I am." She said laying down so she could speak to him at eye level, "You and I are going to fix this." Stine nodded. Dominic raised her head sharply. Even from a great distance she could hear the monsters coming. "They're coming" she said turning to the three teenagers. "Quick, take my shadow beasts. They will take you wherever you need to go. She helped the three onto the beasts and commanded the fourth to wait in the shadows. "What about my dad?" Hannah asked. "He's safer with me." Dominic commented. "It's alright Hannah." Stine confirmed.

Dominic turned back to Stine. "So what's the plan?" she asked. "We need to get them back into a book." He said. "That is a terrible plan." She commented. "Well what would you have me do?" Stine demanded. "Talk to them. They're angry at you for trapping them for so long. You hurt them emotionally. They more than likely think you don't care about them anymore. Apologize and maybe they'll listen to reason." Dominic said raising to her feet. "You're wasting your breath." They turned to see Slappy leaning against a tree, arms crossed. "He's not going to apologize because he doesn't care and even if he did no apology can make up for the years he trapped us." He commented angrily glaring at Stine. Other monsters chimed in agreeance as they surrounded them. They kept their distance possibly awaiting Slappy's command or they were intimidated by the nine-and-a-half-foot tall dragon. "Nice work on finding our papa now hand him over." Slappy demanded. "No" Dominic refused forming a semi-circle around Stine with her body as if to shield him from the monsters. "You're going to help him trap us again?" Slappy demanded. "No I still say that's a terrible Idea that doesn't need to happen but at the same time I can't let you hurt a fifty-year-old man or any human for that matter." She stated. "Actually I'm 71." Stine commented. "Even better. So I'm going to have to do the next best thing. Separate you."

It was almost impossible for many of the monsters to track what happened next. In a single swift motion Dominic had grabbed Stine by the back of his shirt with her teeth, flung him on her back and was in the air. Stine laid flat against her neck from the sudden burst of speed gripping her long blonde mane as not to fall off. Despite the urgency Dominic didn't risk even flying at half speed for fear of what it would do to Stine. "Where are we going?" Stine yelled over the wind. "Somewhere safe." Dominic called back. "We won't make it. They'll catch us!" Stine yelled. Dominic glanced back at the rider. "Please I can outfly anything you got unless you wrote a story with a dragon." Dominic commented. Stine looked away and the sudden realization crossed her face. "You did didn't you?" Dominic accused. She got her answer as a silver dragon slightly larger than herself collided with them. Though it was unlike any dragon she had ever seen. It more closely resembled a T-rex with wings and spikes. The collision had nearly knocked Stine from her back but he held on tightly to her mane dangling at her side. The dragon had grabbed one of her wings very close to the socket in its sharp teeth during the collision. She suspected that it had gone for Stine but missed. Dominic foolishly kicked her opponent away but his teeth remained in her wing and shredded it as he was forced away from her. Dominic roared at the terrible pain it caused. She tried not to panic as she and Stine fell from the sky. The silver dragon dove after them as they tumbled through the air. Dominic managed to grab Stine and pull him to her chest. If only she could generate a dark enough shadow she could shadow transport him out of danger. That gave her an idea. Most dragon's eyes were light sensitive. Why shouldn't this one be any different and the shadow generated would suffice. "Stine shut your eyes." Dominic commanded. He didn't question her. He didn't want to see his own death. Dominic formed a ball of pure light in her hand and adjusted her wings for more stability forcing herself to stop spinning She had one shot at this. She could see his orange eyes glowing just like her purple ones. The dragon roared when it saw Stine on her chest. Dominic threw the light and quickly turned her back to the dragon. It hit the dragon square in the face blinding it and creating the needed shadow. Dominic pushed Stine through the much darker shadow to safety.

Stine may have been safe but Dominic continued to fall. The dragon above her screamed trying to see to no avail and finally gave up the chase. She opened her wings fully in order to slow down but one was too badly damaged and started to tumble again. In a final act of desperation, she pushed against gravity with her telekinesis but she was falling to fast to fully stop. She hit the ground hard and nearly blacked out from the impact. Her body was in such immense pain that she wasn't sure what had been broken. _White Fire are you alright?_ a familiar voice asked in her head. _Kayla? I hit the ground pretty hard. I don't think I can get up._ Dominic communicated. _It's OK, we're coming!_ Kayla reassured. Dominic lay there motionless.

Slappy watch with great satisfaction as Dominic crashed to the ground. She had hit a few branches on the way down. Slappy hoped that it hurt. She deserved it for protecting Stine. How could she after all that told her? Many of the monsters moved to her location. Slappy didn't bother walking. He teleported a few meters away from her. Her eyes were closed and her undamaged wing was drawn across her front like a tent. That must be where Stine was Slappy concluded. Slappy walked over and touched her cheek. To his surprise she opened her eyes. Her glowing purple eyes stared up at him as she growled. Many of the other monsters had caught up. "Give him to me now!" Slappy demanded. Dominic's growl turned to chuckle as she managed to lift her wing despite the pain. "I don't have him." She whispered. Many of the monsters roared angrily. Slappy sighed. "You know I really thought you and I could be friends." He said as he turned to walk away. A few of the monsters started to advance on the downed dragon. Dominic chuckled again and Slappy glanced back at her. "Do you really think I came to this party alone?" she asked. Slappy's eyes widened at the realization. Everyone looked up at the sound of massive wing beats. The dark blue dragon with black stripes landed on her hind legs roaring angrily. It was Kayla and Abby was on her back. "Back off you crazy dummy!" Abby yelled sing her wand in attack. Kayla's purple eyes glowed as blue fire blasted from her jaws forcing the monsters back. Slappy teleported away before the fire could touch him. Dominic changed back to human form as the fire washed over her. Even in human form it did not burn her. Kayla grabbed her in her massive clawed hands and took flight.


	7. End Game

"Ah! Damn it Sky Runner!" Dominic yelled in pain at the dragon. "Sorry." She apologized. "There was another dragon." Dominic informed them. "Yeah we saw the whole thing and took care of it." Abby yelled. "You didn't kill it did you?" Dominic asked. "No it's just disabled. It's not a normal dragon and I don't think we can kill it." Kayla said as she landed. There was another dragon called Storm Thrasher and Garth, Abby's brother. Kayla set Dominic down against a tree. Her body was covered an enormous bruise covered her body and she could feel several broken ribs and dislocated joints. The two dragons shifted back to human. "Dang you look awful." Michael commented. "Nothing I can't heal from." Dominic countered bringing her wings out. Her wing had stopped bleeding thankfully. "Storm Thrasher would you be so kind as to move the clouds from the moon so that I may heal." She asked. Michael nodded moving his hands. The clouds followed his movements and parted to reveal the moon. The light washed over her. A strange white energy swirled around her. Her bruised slowly disappeared and the gashes in her wing mended themselves. It was much easier to move. Dominic gathered the healing energy into her hand. She moved it to her dislocated hip, wing and shoulder forcing them to relocate and healing the tendons and ligaments before moving on to her broken ribs and pelvis. These took longer to heal. "Thanks." Dominic said getting to her feet. "Where is Stine?" Abby asked. "I have no idea." Dominic admitted. "Hmph of course not. Is there anything about this situation you didn't screw up?" Garth demanded. Dominic let out a low warning growl. "Garth! Uncalled for!" Abby scolded. This was why she hated wizards. They always acted like they were above everyone else especially creatures like herself. Abby was the odd exception to this.

"I might not know but I know someone who might." Dominic said. She whistled summoning the four shadow beasts from earlier. "Show me." She commanded. Her eyes turned completely purple like the shadow beasts as she went through their memories. As it turns out the beast she had put on standby had been waiting in the shadows and had pulled him out. It followed the last order she had given and had taken him where he needed to go. "The high school." Dominic said breaking the connection. "Abby you're with me. Storm Thrasher can you handle negative Nancy over there." Storm Thrasher reluctantly nodded eyeing Garth. This was her way of establishing that she was the one in charge. Abby climbed onto her back and Dominic took flight. "Abby I know asked for help but did you really have to bring him along?" Dominic asked. "I know he can be a pain to you guys but he's a skilled wizard and I thought he could help." Abby apologized. They hurried to the school. The monsters had started their charge. They had to move to move quickly. "Get ready to shift! I'm going to shadow transport us inside!" Dominic called back to the others. She could see the two dragons consumed by blue fire as they shifted back to human as she touched the wall opening a shadow portal and shifting herself. The shifting caused Abby and Garth to be thrown forward. Dominic caught them both with her telekinesis while the dragons used their claws and agility to safely skid to a stop. "Sorry about that guys" Dominic apologized setting them down. "That was awesome!" Abby smiled. "You could have killed us!" Garth accused. "Have some faith in my skill." Dominic countered.

They looked around they were in a deserted hallway. Dominic could hear the monsters beginning to break in to the school. The group hurried towards the chaos and ran into the three young werewolves of the local pack. "Whoa!" Dominic called stopping everyone's attack, "There natives!" She turned to the three werewolves. "This is your school so which way. Cody pointed down a side hallway and gestured with a clawed hand to follow. Both he and James were genetic-infected werewolves while Sadie was a genetic like her father. They hurried after the werewolves to the gym. Students were hurrying to a room. Zach spotted them and freaked out when he saw the three werewolves. He ran over to her thinking she was a human. "Come on hurry!" he urged pulling her toward where the people were running. "Dude let go." She commanded flashing her purple eyes at him. He jumped back. "Oh my gosh you're the dragon." He stuttered. "Yeah I am. Now get! We'll hold the line." She commanded. "We?" Zach asked stepping back further. "We." Dominic confirmed shifting into dragon form. Storm Thrasher and Sky Runner followed suit as the monsters entered. "No fire guys. I don't want to burn down the school." Dominic said. They formed a wall against the army of monsters. The dragons swiped with their massive claws. The werewolves lunged forward snapping their teeth and forcing the monsters back. Abby and Garth used a string of paralyzing and stunning spells. At one point the Sadie and the werewolf of Fever Swamp got into a one on one fight. They wrestled around but Sadie prevailed throwing him into several other monsters. Somehow they were holding them back.

To everyone's surprise the monsters suddenly retreated. "Did that seem too easy to anyone else?" Dominic asked. Everyone but Garth agreed. "They ran away because they knew they couldn't beat us." He commented. The monsters had seemed afraid of her before but still. They wouldn't leave unless. "Oh no." Dominic said the sudden realization hitting her. "He didn't!" She shifted back to human form and burst into where the humans were hiding. Sure enough Stine and the three musketeers were gone. "You've got to be kidding me" she exclaimed. "We've got to find him" Abby stated. "Can you track him?" Dominic asked the werewolves. Sadie nodded and they hurried out of the school.

The dragons ran behind the wolves carrying the wizards as they tracked. Suddenly there was a massive explosion on one of the roads. "I'm guessing he's not that way" Dominic commented. A light appeared in the forest in the direction they were headed. "I think I know where we're headed." Dominic called taking point. They came upon a small amusement park but the monsters had gotten there first. They arrived in time to see the Ferris wheel come loose and roll down the hill. They could hear the screams of the kids inside. Dominic spotted Stine trapped in what looked like a blob of Jell-O. "Go!" she commanded nodding in the direction of the Ferris wheel, "I'm going after Stine." Dominic leapt down the hillside as the others chased after the Ferris wheel.

Dominic approached the blob cautiously. "Are you OK?" she asked. "He's fine." Slappy said appearing behind her. She turned to face him. "I didn't think you'd be up and walking again so soon after your rough and tumble" he commented. "I heal fast." She shrugged. The blob moved closer to her. It didn't seem to fear her like the other monsters had. A wall of fire appeared between them and the blob ceased its advance. "This doesn't have to end badly Slappy. My offer still stands. I can still take you and the others far away from here, somewhere safe. Just walk away." She pleaded. Slappy narrowed his eyes. "It's too late. If they open that book it will be all over." He growled. The sudden realization hit her. The kids had the book. That was why the monsters were chasing them. She bolted after them, bounding through the forest like a big cat but she didn't see any of her companions but she did hear underbrush being crushed loudly. They must have been fighting monsters She spotted the kids but she was too late. "Scatter!" she yelled just as they opened the book. A blue light shot into the sky and heavy winds pulled towards the book. Monsters rushed past her and she could only inch closer staying low to the ground as not to get hit. She wasn't close enough to use her telekinesis. She watched as the girl who had opened the book faded into a ghostly form and disappeared into the book. Slappy was the final one to be sucked into the book and Champ closed it.


	8. Aftermath

Dominic got up and walked towards the two boys. She thought Champ was going to scream again. "Holy crap! You're really not a Goosebumps monster. You're real." Champ squeaked. "Very real and very angry." Dominic growled. She was about to continue but her companions showed up. "I'll deal with you in a minute." She warned turning and walking towards the others. "What happened?" she asked. "We were trying to keep these monsters off of those kids." Sky Runner informed her. "Good job guys. You were a huge help. I can handle it from here." Dominic said. Sky Runner and Storm Thrasher nodded before walking away. "Abby can I talk to you and Garth?" Dominic asked. "Sure." Abby said. "I need a favor. I need you to not report this to the wizard council." She asked. "Are you out of your mind?" Garth accused, "He's a no-maj who somehow managed to bring over a hundred monsters to life." "He might not be a no-maj. You don't have to be a wizard or sorcerer to have magic" Dominic challenged. Abby was conflicted on the matter but she eventually agreed not to report the incident. Garth on the other hand did not. Dominic would have to think of a solution later. Stine had appeared. Champ handed him the book. Dominic walked over and lowered herself to the ground. "Come on. I'll give you a ride. I'll stay on the ground this time." She promised. "That's very kind of you." Stine commented.

The three humans climbed onto her back. She walked slowly in silence for a while before she decided to speak. "So how did you do it?" she asked. Stine didn't have to ask what she was talking about. He told her about the type writer and his story. "Interesting has anyone else ever written anything else on the type writer?" she asked. "Besides Zach finishing typing the story yes." Stine informed her. "Well that's not good." Dominic said. "Why is that?" Stine asked. "It means that this is probably a joint magic attachment. The magic in the type writer only works when you write the story. You're a target now to multiple parties." Dominic sighed. "You need to be careful." "Wait who is after him?" Zach asked. "The wizard council for one. They are incredibly resentful of anyone who's not a wizard and have magic." She said. "Even monsters?" Champ asked. "Especially monsters. The other group to worry about would be hunters. If any of this were to get out and they found out about it, they would use you to create monsters for them to kill and sell the hides and other products on the black market. He would literally be a walking gold mine to them." Stine decided to change the subject. "You know you don't look like a normal dragon…" It was true. She and the others did not share the normal characteristics seen in depictions of dragons. They all had manes, shorter necks, were slimmer and built for running much like a big cat "My name is White Fire." She said, "and no I'm not a normal dragon. I'm a draconidaes, a person with a dragon form and powers. We just let ourselves be called dragons for convenience." "You'd make an interesting character for one of my books." Stine commented. "Don't you dare!" Dominic warned. "Besides you don't know the first thing about us." "So tell me." Stine insisted. "All you need to know is that we are protectors." She stated. "Protectors from what?" Zach asked. Dominic chuckled. "Kid If I told the stuff that was really out there you'd be to scare to leave your house." She commented. "I write horror books for a living. Nothing you tell me could scare me that much." Dominic laughed again. "I might just have to read those books after this ordeal."

They had arrived back in town. "Alright everybody off I need to get to work on fixing this damage." Dominic. The humans climbed off her back and she shifted back to human form. "Stine I'm sorry about your daughter." She apologized. Sorrow came over his face. "Thank you" he replied. Dominic thawed the humans using the same process as with the wolves. She then proceeded to fix the structural damage caused by the monsters. Champ got extremely excited watching her do actual magic. Dominic raised an eyebrow at him. "He did the same thing when he found out who I was." Stine commented. "Of course he did. He's a fanboy." She said shaking her head, "Oh and speaking of fans, I'm a huge fan of the Haunting Hour. Scary Mary was my favorite episode." Stine laughed. "You've never read my books but you've seen the Haunting Hour?" "I grew up small town with an even smaller library. There are a lot of books I didn't get to read." Dominic commented. Now for the hard part. She had to determine the best way to do a memory charm alone for this many people and on top of that what was going to be the cover story. She turned to Stine. "Can I pick you brain for an idea?" she asked. "What kind of idea?" "I need a cover story that explains any damage I missed and a loss of time." She said. "Why? He asked. "Because if I don't a lot of people are going to retaliate against you and then word will get out and more chaos will ensue." "Fair point. How about an earthquake?" Stine said "Doesn't account for time loss." Dominic commented. "Chemicals in the water?" he suggested. "That wouldn't cause damage." She replied. Stine thought long and hard. "How much control do you have when you erase someone's mind?" he asked. "A bit why what did you have in mind?" she questioned. "Is it possible for you to not erase their minds but to instead make them forget only when they are about to retaliate or tell someone who doesn't already know?" Stine asked. "Yes that's possible and straggly specific." Dominic commented, "How did you come up with that?" "I did something like it in one of my books" he stated. "OK now I definitely need to read these books." She laughed. She had to go through each mind individually making sure they hadn't taken any pictures or videos. She also made sure any monster that they had seen they thought was one of Stine's. She did this for everyone in the town save for Champ, Zach and of course Stine. She felt they could handle the truth. By the end of the night she was exhausted.

Dominic ended up sleeping for most of the day. Her cousin didn't disturb her. When she finally did wake up she checked on the adult werewolves. They had healed nicely since the night before. Even the humans had started to recover. While she was walking she noticed Zach on the other side of the street. She couldn't believe who she saw walking with him. It was Hannah. Had Stine opened the book? Were there other monsters running loose? Her fears were quickly nullified as she read Zach's mind. Stine had written another Hannah into existence. She would have to talk to him about this. Zach spotted her and walked over. "What are you still doing here?" he asked. "I'm stuck here till tomorrow and I thought I'd check for any damage I missed last night." Dominic informed him. "You did a really good job on clean up." Hannah commented. "Why thank you Hannah and might I say it is good to see you out of the book. I just wish I could say the same about the others." Dominic said. "Whoa do you honestly think it would be a good idea for them to run free again. I mean you saw what they did!" Zach challenged. "I saw monsters that were angry and retaliated from being trapped in the first place. On top of that I'm not too crazy about trapping monsters in books in the first place." Dominic countered. "Wow." Zach said shaking his head. Dominic flashed her eyes purple. "Don't pretend you know more about this than I do." Dominic growled. "You humans are so prejudice sometimes. You only see what you choose to and in case you've forgotten Hannah is one of those monster that you insist should be locked away but you choose to look past it simply because she looks human." Zach seemed shocked. "OK break it up." Hannah stepped in, "You both have points." "Hannah what are you saying?" Zach asked. "I'm saying that being trapped like that is horrible." Hannah informed him. "But you weren't trapped." Zach commented. "Yes I was. Somehow my dad was able to get me out of the book without setting anyone else free." Hannah said. Dominic was impressed but she didn't feel like continuing the argument with Zach. It was like talking to a brick wall. "I got to go guys. See you."

She hadn't been walking for very long when Champ came running up to her. "There you are!" he panted. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" "Why is something wrong?" Dominic asked. "I was just told that I'm a werewolf now because I bit one." He squeaked. "Hold on Champ. Firstly, you bit a werewolf?" She asked. "Uh yeah see I was protecting this girl I like…" "I don't need those details." She cut him off, "What I do need to know is who told you that you were a werewolf." "A couple of kids in my class, James and Cody." It was really hard for Dominic not to laugh at this information. Her inner trickster came out and she decided to play along. "Well sorry to tell you this but their right. You've got until the next full moon before you change." She told him. "Oh no. That's in five days Is there anything you can do?" he asked. "I don't know it depends on how tight of a hold the curse has on you. Tell me since the incident have you been jumpy?" she asked. "Yes" Champ answered. "have you been bolder?" she asked "a little" he replied. "What about any heightened senses like hearing." Dominic asked. "Now that you mention it." He confirmed. "Sorry Champ, there's nothing I can do at this point." She apologized. "Oh man. What should I do?" he squeaked. "The most obvious thing is to lock yourself up but the most important thing to remember is to not fall asleep. You'll lose control doing that." Dominic said. "Oh man thanks for your help." Champ said hurrying away.

James and Cody rushed up behind her and tried to scare her. "Hey guys." She said before they reached her causing them to stop. "How'd you know it was us?" Cody laughed. "I just did." She shrugged. "For a second we weren't sure if you were going to tell him or not." James said. "I needed a little humor after last night." she commented. "You think we should tell him?" James asked as they watched Champ who was obviously in a panic. "Eventually. I mean he'll figure it out when he doesn't transform if we don't." Dominic said. "For now just let him squirm." A thought occurred to her. "It's not possible for him to turn is it?" she asked. "I've never heard of it happening but them again I've never heard of a person biting a werewolf either." James said. "Same here." Cody confirmed. "Well if anything happens I'm sure you can handle it" she said patting the boys.

* * *

Dominic sat at the bus station waiting to go home. "Mind if I sit?" Dominic looked up to see Stine. She nodded. "So you're headed home." He said. "Yep." She replied. "Hannah told me what was said. I can assure you they are safe." He said. "Are they?" Dominic questioned. "You are only human after all. I could protect them." Stine smiled. "I appreciate the offer by they are my children and my responsibility and believe me I wish I didn't have to lock them in the book." He said. This shocked Dominic. Stine seemed to legitimately care about his creations. "I may have been too quick to judge you." she admitted. "It's OK most people think I'm strange." He laughed. "Oh no you are definitely the strangest human I have ever met. You didn't even freak out when you saw me in dragon form." Stine smiled at this. "The judgement I was talking about was that you didn't care about the monsters." She said. "Did Slappy give you that idea?" he asked. "Yeah I hung out with him for a while before I ran into you. He was actually really nice until I tried to protect you." Dominic said. This surprised Stine. "Slappy was nice to you?" he asked. "Why is everyone so surprised by this?" She asked. "Slappy has never been nice to anyone except me when I was younger. He must really like you." Stine commented. "Which remind here" He handed her a copy of _Night of the Living Dummy_. "Thank you. Oh I have something for you to. I was just going to send it via vulture mail, which is exactly what it sounds like, but since you're here I may as well give it to you. Just don't open it until I'm gone." Dominic said handing him the letter. Her bus pulled into the station and she hurried over. She turned back for a second. "Oh before I forget can you tell Champ I was just messing with him." Dominic called back before getting on the bus. Stine waved to her and walked away. He opened the letter.

 _Don't worry about the shadow beasts if you happen to spot them. I left a few there just in case anything supernatural or hunters do come after you. They will alert me if there is something they can't handle. I included my address if you want to chat. – White Fire_

Dominic studied the cover. Slappy was there and he looked incredibly creepy but the details were similar except here he had blue eyes instead of brown. She opened the book to read but Stine had left a note of his own. _Never stop being who you are, scary. – R. L. Stine_. Dominic smiled and began to read.


End file.
